


This Moment Found in Sleep

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Brief Blow Job Fantasy, Canon Universe, D E S P E R A T E, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, During The Time Jump I Guess, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings, Seduction to the Dark Side, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, The Dark Side of the Force, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: I need to feel your darkness inside me —Despite all her efforts to keep their bond closed, Kylo becomes the object of Rey's temptation in a shared dream.AND/OR"Kylo has a wet dream featuring Dark Rey." D23/TRoS inspired smut.





	This Moment Found in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> dangerously unbetaed, barely polished, and pretty much written in one sitting. had no idea for a title. inspired by news from the D23 conference ahead of the new teaser trailer dropping, i.e., i have no self-control when it comes to oneshots apparently. a very meandering stream of consciousness porny dream sequence inspired by the following on the [Reylo Prompts](http://www.twitter.com/reylo_prompts) Twitter:
> 
> "Kylo has a wet dream featuring dark!Rey."
> 
> enjoyed writing this hot mess, maybe someone else will enjoy it too, who knows 🙈 posting this blindly and running away from the phone, love you reylos 💞

Kylo knows he'll dream about her again after seeing her earlier that day. Sunlight touched her skin and brightened her radiant smile as she crossed her arms, nodded in friendly conversation and did everything to keep her gaze averted from his. She stood in a corner of the surveillance bay, shining like a beacon as he listened to an officer report their latest findings. Another step closer to locating the Resistance, to seeing her fight against him on the battlefield.

To being reminded of how much she loathes him. How she would rather face death than suffer being by his side. No matter how much the Force insists on bringing them together despite all she does to keep them apart.

Most of the time Kylo can ignore their inconvenient connection, can stop it from overwhelming all his thoughts in between the brief glimpses she gives him. His duties as Supreme Leader are enough to distract him from thinking too long about what she's seeing, who she's talking to, what makes her smile — if she looks out at seas of water or sand or the tops of lush green trees —

But when he's alone in his quarters, cast in shadow from the ship's artificial daycycle… He lets his errant thoughts wander back to the times he's seen her since she glared at him kneeling on the Falcon's floor. Like when he spies her eating meals with her hands. Tying back her hair and smoothing her wraps flat under her chunky belts. Crouching to an offensive stance before leaping into action as she trains. Her forehead gleaming when she wipes it with a towel and exhales heavily. That one afternoon when Kylo studied his grandfather's helmet in its drawer — and spotted her peeling off her sticky shirt, then her bands, then she stretched her arms to arch her back with a satisfied sigh… her round little tits hanging out and perking up with her graceful movements…

For just a few seconds before her face flushed and she slammed their connection closed, spinning to hide herself from him.

The memory of that afternoon is more intrusive than he'd like to admit. And Kylo lets himself get carried away by it more often than he probably should, using it as a springboard for cruder imaginings.

Sometimes he sees her as she is now, draped in white with her head held high — a perfectly molded hero bathed in light and driven by a greater purpose — But instead on her knees as he pulls her hair to make her meet his narrowed eyes. Her graceful fingers wrapped around his length instead of her blade, bobbing his tip on her pouting lips as tears mist her vision. She clears her throat, coughs from gagging and blinks,

_Sorry…_

— Kylo likes that one a lot, fantasizing about her apologizing for choking on his cock like it's a bad thing. Sneaking around with him, desperate to have him, no matter how demurely she plays to her Resistance cronies.

(He's not imagining it completely. She peeked down when she caught him coming out of the sonic shower. And blushed. He'd swear on anything that she did.)

He'll dream of her again. It's a foregone conclusion at this point. Kylo turns on his side to see the wall instead of the starlit windows hanging high in his spartan room. Over these months they've both learned to control their bond more. She appears when he's awake more rarely now, only in moments when she relaxes her defenses too long.

(Even though some nights he hears a rustling in his room. Feels a weight on the edge of his bed as his awareness melts away into dream.)

His body sinks against the mattress as his surroundings dim, too exhausted from the day's activities to rub one out before falling asleep. His mind collapses to a perfect stillness as he pictures Rey's smile stunning him earlier. Holds onto that image as his thoughts wither away into clouds of smoke…

…A part of him is still present in his particularly vivid unconscious visions. Idly aware of experiencing it all with a heightened intensity as the Force flows through his veins like a draught to keep him sedate. Kylo isn't sure if this sensation is significant or means nothing at all but —

He wants what he sees tonight to be real. More than any of the rest from before.

Rey lies with her legs open, splayed on her back with her hand making knobby patterns under the fabric of her tight sleeping pants. She settles her hips, repositions her wrist and changes her slow circling motions. She starts to pant, curling her toes as her features pinch —

Kylo tells himself he should feel bad watching, knows he shouldn't be here treasuring this private moment of vulnerability when she thinks she's completely alone. If it's not his imagination fulfilling his most vulgar desires to mock his lack of discipline, to tempt him even more —

_Ben…_

The entire galaxy screeches to a halt. She bites her lip and he hears it again,

_Are you…_

He can't bring himself to lie to her, even in fantasy.

_…Yes,_ he responds.

Her heated face skews in determination, flushed pink as she picks her head up to look somewhere past Kylo,

_It doesn't matter if you say it, it's not real anyway,_ whispers through his mind. But it's offhand like she says it to herself, not addressing him at all. Maybe she's asleep too. Maker, he would burn everything down to find out if this is —

_I wish it was you, Ben…_

All the blood drains from his cheeks and rushes to his cock, stirred to attention when he hears a wet slip. The shape of her hand dips inward, losing form as she slides inside herself. She rolls against her fingers, draws them out to knead her clit — her actions obvious despite being concealed by her clothes. And Kylo reels from what he's certain she said, tunes his ears to her soft slick noises.

_…Me too,_ he offers lamely.

_Fuck —_

One of her legs bounces. Her heel scrapes the ground like the sound of his voice shocked her nerves to release. Kylo memorizes every detail of how she comes: her ravaged expression, her shaking lines, her squeezed eyelids —

And the swell of desire flooding their connection that's too immediate and desperate to be solely his. The scene blurs away with the rhythm of her heartbeat, thumping hard across the bond like a drum accompanying his confused & racing thoughts. It dwindles to an eventual silence too, until Kylo only sees pitch black.

He begs the Force to let him remember all this when he wakes.

His cock is so fucking excited and Kylo is so scattered by her confession that he can't locate his hands. He fumbles to find his own body, to regain his bearings, to center himself in the dizzying sensation of the Force trying to guide him towards an unseen destination. He lets it nudge him back, he shuffles into a wall and slides to take a seat. Kylo doesn't hesitate to hike down his trousers, hurrying to touch himself with her image burning fresh —

Then another consideration intrudes briefly. That maybe her unguarded words signal a shift towards what he saw only once before, when their hands touched above the fire and she said he wasn't alone… The image of her standing over him with an ignited blade, burning with the same anger and power she tapped in the forest on Starkiller. But this time with a red double-sided lightsaber staff, her stare cold & menacing beneath a dark hood and long cloak.

It doesn't matter if it's relevant. Kylo spits in the air where he thinks his palm might be, smears it down his rigid length and builds quickly in his hand recalling the way she sighed his name,

_Ben…_

A red light floats far away like a tiny star, expanding as it approaches. It grows to a single line before it splits, forming around a handle clutched by two familiar fists, twirling up to illuminate its bearer in its soft glow.

Rey. Dressed in black with the saber once more.

She halts a couple feet away, scrunching her nose as she hears the steady beat of his pumping hand. That awareness remains and Kylo wonders if she's seen this yet. Her yielding to temptation, to harnessing the full capabilities of her untapped potential, to experiencing the uncanny sense of limitless freedom & vast emptiness that only The Dark can bring.

He spots her looking down again.

This time she wets her lips. Her throat moves as she swallows,

_Are you really —_

_Yes,_ he rushes. _I'm really here._

The saber drops, rolls away with clumsy clunks and staying lit when it comes to a stop. Rey marches to close this final distance between them, at least in the safety & secrecy of her most closely-guarded imaginings, gathering her black flowing robes above her hips to access the waistband of her trousers. Kylo nods quickly when he realizes what's happening, shivering as he drops his hands to his sides and throws his head back against the wall.

_Stay right there,_ she instructs him, barely able to meet his gaze as she unlatches her belt and tosses it aside. As she kicks off her boots and shrugs off her hood. As his tether to their bond twists in anticipation of what she'll do next.

Finally she looks at him. Really looks at him.

Her eyes glitter with intense focus, appraising his position and openly admiring his cock. She refuses to glance away as she shimmies down her pants and plain underwear, tangles the curls of hair above her entry. Her cunt is so close, the scent of her arousal thick in his nose —

Rey. Dressed in black and looming over him like a waiting reaper. Loose strands of hair sticking to her parted lips, her bared lower half bathed in the saber's red light as she squirms to stay in place. Perched high and straining the continued silence with the exhilaration of relenting to her basest creature instincts. Her perky little tits heave with shortened breaths and her fingers snake down to rub those gentle circles over her clit again.

She's beautiful and broken, nothing like the flawless hero she is meant to be. Desperate and heated, falling to her knees to crawl half-naked over his outstretched legs. She grabs his shoulders for balance and hovers over his pelvis, his cock pointing to line up with her opening. Kylo doesn't understand what's happening, keeps his hands planted by his sides. Hears one last consolation muttering low across their bond —

(It doesn't matter. It isn't real. Of course that's what he'd say. He isn't really here…)

_— I need to feel it, Ben._

And she presses her mouth against his, parts his lips with her tongue to taste him eagerly. Kylo deepens their kiss, raises his hands to circle her waist. She bumps against his tip and moans into his embrace, grazes her teeth down his neck and gasps when he stammers,

_F- Feel what?_

_I need to feel your darkness inside me —_

The only warning she gives is her deep intake of breath before lowering herself onto his cock. He clutches her tightly, peering down as she spreads her legs wider for leverage and slowly accepts every inch of his length. She winces like her body strains to accommodate him, soaking to ease him deeper until he's seated inside her completely. Kylo's mind goes blank. Rey collapses onto his chest and whines into his skin,

_It's so much —_

She digs her nails into his shoulders as she starts to move. Throws her head back, completely swept away in whatever she's found in this secret place they've found together. Refusing to believe she truly shares it with him, revealing herself boldly & honestly, bouncing on his cock and clenching hard as she sighs his name,

_Ben…_

And the image begins to crack and shatter, skipping around and changing its pace as the Force starts to take away this priceless gift as quickly as it appeared. She fills herself roughly and he rocks his hips up to drown in the knowledge of being buried deep inside her. He leans up to kiss her and she returns it with a renewed strength that blinds his rationality to nothing but pure drive —

_I wish it was you,_ she says again across their minds.

_I'm here,_ he insists.

Rey doesn't acknowledge it at all, lost in her own vision and using his body to fulfill some unspoken need,

_It feels so good, feeling you inside me —_

She tenses with a choked sort of sound and Kylo can tell she's winding harshly for relief. She sheathes herself on him effortlessly, directing him to prod into where she ends, cringing to a teetering edge as her dark wraps fall to tangle between their grinding bodies and cake with sweat.

_Rey…_

That darkness swells in his chest and collapses her name in his throat. Their clapping skin, roving tongues, and ragged sounds ring loudly in the endless black expanse. Kylo grips her hard to convince himself this isn't just a pathetic dream, grunts & nods when she yanks his hair and cries out,

_I'm so close —_

Maybe this is her moment of surrender. Her loss of control. Her first step towards that same impulse that's corrupted every part of his being. Kylo grits his teeth to cut himself back, mesmerized by this divine offering the Force has granted him…

…To be present for her struggle, for her reckoning with her duty and her desire for him. She tightens hard enough to jar Kylo from his reverie, for all his awareness to flood his cock and leap to spill heavily and — 

She trembles as she comes all over him, so raw and uninhibited that Kylo no longer cares if this is merely fantasy. Her disorganized thoughts continue to flit through his, confusing everything even more as her red-shadowed planes of skin disappear into the background,

_Oh gods, I feel it… It's so much…_

Kylo's heart drops like a stone. The saber greys from red to pitch black — and Rey dissipates in another whirl of smoke — 

Kylo startles awake to see a black ceiling that sharpens into durasteel, swims into focus as he slowly realizes he's in his quarters.

His heart beats wildly. The sheets are twisted by his knees, clinging wetly to his hips. He pales with recognition. Grimaces pulling up the fabric, hearing a tiny lurid slip.

Made a mess of his bed. Already came before getting to jerk off and at least consciously enjoy the sensation of release.

Kylo sits up with a sigh, throws the sheets to the ground and covers his face with his palm. He inhales deeply hoping to smell her hair, her cunt, her skin — _anything_ to hold onto from that other plane of existence where she embraced her urges and confessed how much she wants to fill her darkness with his —

He's too exhausted to sort what it all means. Is too thrilled by the possibility of reciprocated attraction to square this with the brief vision he had when their hands touched. He knows that the moment will come where he stares into her distant eyes and she swings back her double-sided blade. The image nothing at all like the one he made perverse & primal and threatening to only increase the frequency of his intensely emotional dreams —

_…You'll be the one to turn,_ he had told her. Maybe now she understands.

His quarters are still. The ship hovers in the silent depths of space. Kylo freezes when he hears a breath catching that's not his own.

He pulls up his trousers, eyes darting to every visible part of his room. It happens again and he can't tell if they're tears or moans or something else. He shifts his jaw, busies his hands by throwing a clean blanket on his bed. Kylo flops onto the mattress, turns to his side, tries to rest again despite that nagging sense of being observed.

_I wish it was you…_

His eyes peel open. Her voice cuts away like a lost signal. He holds onto the delusion that it'll all piece together cleanly somehow. One day. Having to be bound to her like this. Having to wait to understand what the Force intends with them.

Having to debate what's real, what's vision, and what's merely a pretty imagining. Having to fall asleep alone and wishing he could cradle her against his chest as she wiggles to get comfortable with a sweet peaceful sigh.

One day. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🙂💝
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@theselittlefics](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics) ~ Explicit Oneshot Collection: [Force Bond Metaphysics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots) ~ Current WIP: [Until The Very End of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291218/chapters/48102949) (modern au force bond) ~ Complete: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky sexy and dark canonverse story)


End file.
